No eres un monstruo
by Telinay Inuzuka
Summary: El trabajo que Juvia y Gray han tomado, dejará consecuencias. / —No eres un monstruo, fue un accidente / —Entonces Juvia se convirtió en uno por accidente. Ella no merece cargar con eso sobre sus hombros y Gray lo sabe. /—¿Qué hay de ti? / —¿Yo?, yo ya sé lo que es eso


¡Hola, personas!

Bueno, pues aquí traigo un one-shot Gruvia.

Les cuento, yo estaba tranquilamente en word tratando de escribir otra cosa completamente diferente, pero la idea llegó a mi cabeza y mis dedos prácticamente cobraron vida. Claro que hice algunos cambios al terminar, pero ya saben, lo básico.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo simplemente me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La batalla no era nada comparada con las anteriores que ambos magos de Fairy Tail habían tenido. El mago con el que esta vez se enfrentaban no era malo. Utilizaba la magia de posesión de almas al igual que Bickslow. No era tan bueno como su compañero de gremio, pero contaba con una gran velocidad, además de resistencia, pues había logrado cansar al alquimista de hielo y a la mujer del agua.

— ¡Juvia, ataca!

La maga de agua escuchó la voz de Gray tras ella, y rápidamente vio venir hacia su rostro un extraño objeto manipulado por el enemigo. Todo pasó muy rápido.

La chica alcanzó a hacer su cuerpo, agua, pero el ataque Gray no lo logró esquivar a tiempo.

Juvia vio todo rápidamente, sin llegar a pensar bien, y lanzo toda el agua del rio a su lado, hacia su oponente para defenderse.

Un ataque mortal, supo después de que se acercaron y este ya no respiraba.

—Fue un accidente—susurró ida, sin creer que el cuerpo tirado frente a ella no respiraba. —Juvia sólo quería defenderse, y a Gray-sama

El Fullbuster observó con asombro el cuerpo del mago de aquel gremio obscuro que últimamente les estaba dando muchos problemas a los ciudadanos de Magnolia.

—Basta ya de llorar—ordenó con tono frío. —no fue tu intención

Juvia lo miro sorprendida por las palabras de Gray, e indignada por el hecho de que no entendiera la situación.

—Estaba vivo—obvió. —respiraba como Juvia y tenía aspiraciones también, tal vez malas, pero las tenía—la maga de agua abrió las palmas de sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado en puños. Las acercó a su propio rostro y las miró horrorizada. —Juvia lo mató, mató a un humano… ella es un monstruo

Las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, las cuales ya se habían tardado. No hacía nada para detenerlas, y Gray tampoco. Sus gritos de horror se escucharon hasta la casa más cercana de aquel pequeño valle donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla.

—Juvia…

Gray ya no supo que decir.

—La magia que tanto amaba Juvia, la que ha sido halagada como hermosa por los demás magos, ha sido la que ha asesinado a este hombre

Juvia seguía llorando y su cuerpo temblaba. Comenzaba a ver borroso a Gray y a perder la conciencia del momento. Ella cayó al suelo en el momento en que un grupo de gente se acercó al cuerpo y apuntó a Gray con una vara de metal.

.

.

.

.

—Has despertado ya

La joven enfoco su vista en el techo, quería recordar lo que había pasado y descubrir donde estaba. La voz que le habló le confirmó lo que sospechaba.

—Kinana-san—habló despacio. —Juvia está en Fairy Tail—confirmo en voz alta.

—Así es. Todos estábamos preocupados por ti

— ¿Cómo es que Juvia llegó aquí?

—Gray te trajo, después de aclarar las cosas del mago de ese gremio obscuro—le respondió con pesar.

La maga de agua comenzó a temblar.

—Ya veo, Juvia creyó que había sido un sueño—confesó con culpa. — ¿Dónde está Gray-sama?

—Afuera, ¿deseas verlo?

—Sí

Gray estaba afuera de la habitación donde Juvia se encontraba, justo enfrente de la puerta.

Sentía sus manos sudar, no quería presenciar una escena igual a la de cuando vio el cuerpo de ese mago muerto. Sintió miedo de no poder manejar aquella situación, sabía lo que se sentía cargar en los hombros la muerte de alguien. Aunque la diferencia era notoria porque ella sí había asesinado de verdad. Ella no midió su fuerza, sólo siguió su instinto de protegerse y protegerlo, pero al fin y al cabo, los resultados habían quedado mal.

Tomó valor y giro la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto sin siquiera haber llegado a la cama donde ella estaba.

—Físicamente, Juvia se siente bien—respondió.- ¿Usted, Gray-sama?, ¿curaron sus heridas?

—Kinana las limpió y Mira-chan las vendó. Nada grave

—Ya veo

Juvia sintió celos, claro, pero aquel no era el momento, hasta ella sabía eso.

El silencio era abrumador.

— ¿Por qué Juvia no está encerrada?—cuestionó.

—No seas tonta. No hay razones para hacer eso

—Juvia cree que sí

Gray se sintió mal. Si él hubiera reaccionado como era debido a ese ataque, ella no habría tenido que utilizar sus fuerzas de esa manera.

—La gente del pueblo te está agradecida, ellos dijeron que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado fue haberles dado un escarmiento a ese gremio de esa manera

— ¡Ellos no saben lo que dicen!—gritó.

—Fue un accidente—repitió las palabras que Juvia misma había dicho en el momento en el que había ocurrido todo. —nadie te culpa

—Juvia lo hace

—Debes perdonarte, estas cosas pueden pasarle a cualquiera. Reaccionaste sólo por instinto

—Un instinto que le quitó la vida a alguien

—Deberás vivir con eso—le dijo. —no te consolaré más

La maga de agua puso una expresión seria y miró al alquimista a los ojos.

—No crea que Juvia finge estar así sólo porque quiere que la consuele. Juvia ama a Gray-sama mucho—confesó de esa manera tan directa. —pero Juvia también tiene sentimientos, y tiene conciencia

—No quise decir eso

—No importa ya

El silencio reinó una vez más en la habitación, hasta que el ruido de las ropas de la maga rozando con la sabana de la cama lo rompió. Gray la observó como si esa acción fuera lo más interesante del lugar, aunque así era.

—Juvia descansará un poco—anunció. —cuídese, Gray-sama

El Fullbuster no contestó y simplemente se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama a esperar a que la maga volviera a despertar. Se sentía idiota por haber malinterpretado todo. Ella tenía razón, en ese momento su estado emocional le importaba más que los mimos que él pudiera estar interesado en brindarle.

Tuvo un poco de lastima por la chica. Ella no merecía cargar con un peso así.

Escuchó pasos conocidos acercarse.

—Gray-san, Doranbolt-san esta abajo, dice que le gustaría decirnos algo que Cobra-san le mencionó después de acabar con los dragones—Wendy se acercó y le dio un vistazo a Juvia, podía notarse la tristeza en los ojos de la más pequeña del equipo Natsu al ver en ese estado a la maga.—el maestro quiere que todos escuchemos

—Está bien, Wendy, vayamos

El dragón slayer asintió y salió antes que el Fullbuster de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

—Ah—Juvia bostezó y después una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Juvia durmió como un bebé

—Juvia-san, has despertado ya

Wendy se emocionó al ver a la maga más alegre del gremio en buenas condiciones. Luego recordó lo que Gray les había pedido a todos los miembros del gremio, incluso al maestro.

—Me alegra que te encuentres mejor y que sólo se haya tratado de cansancio

— ¡Cierto!—Juvia se levantó. —debo ir a ver como se encuentra Gray-sama

—Tal vez Gray-san no quiera recibir visitas ahora

—¿Por qué?

—Verás…

—Yo te lo explicaré, Juvia

El maestro Makarov entró a la habitación con una expresión seria. Juvia supo que no era nada bueno lo que tenía por decir.

—No puede ser…

—Fue un accidente—se apresuró a decir Wendy. —no lo veas de forma diferente

.

.

.

.

—Gray-sama…

El mago de hielo se giró para encontrarse con Juvia. Ella extendía una bolsita de galletas en sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero su mirada le decía que estaba triste, muy triste… y él sabía que esta vez era por él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—el chico preguntó.

—Juvia está bien—respondió. —el importante es Gray-sama. El maestro me contó lo que sucedió en el trabajo

—Cierto, te desmayaste antes de que eso sucediera

—Juvia lo siente, tal vez si hubiera sido más fuerte…—apretó los puños, pues las galletas ya habían sido tomadas por Gray.

—Fue un accidente, está bien

— ¿Gray-sama está bien?

El Fullbuster miro a los ojos a Juvia, en ellos sólo estaba el rastro de tristeza del que se había percatado desde el principio. Sin embargo, ya no había más culpa.

—Sonríe—ella obedeció y Gray sonrió también. La sonrisa de la chica no era la feliz que siempre ponía, pues no era la situación, pero en ella había genuinidad. —ahora lo estoy

—Estoy segura que Gray-sama saldrá adelante. Juvia lo apoyará—la chica se acercó un poco temerosa, pero se animó a abrazarlo. Gray correspondió el gesto. —Gray-sama no es una mala persona, Juvia lo sabe

—Gracias, Juvia

Y él también lo sabía, que Juvia no era una mala persona, que ella era una jovencita inocente e ingenua. Sabía que Juvia no merecía cargar con recuerdos de ese tipo, y era consciente de que él tampoco quería que eso sucediera, porque le gustaba ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre, sólo a él. Quería conservar la personalidad de la chica. Quería protegerla de todo lo que la dañara. Quería ser quien viera por ella, al menos esta vez.

—Juvia no permitirá que esos recuerdos tiñan su vida de culpa—le susurró en el oído.

Y eso fue lo que él había hecho. Evitar eso. Pedirle a Doranbolt que modificara los recuerdos de Juvia, pedirle al gremio entero que no mencionara nada de esos acontecimientos, a excepción de que él fue quien cometió un error en sus cálculos y dio un ataque mortal al mago con el que luchaban, y que ella se había desmayado antes de que eso sucediera.

—Lo sé—respondió.

—Gray-sama no es un monstruo

Gray la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

—Y Juvia tampoco lo es

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí lo tienen. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot.<p>

Quiero desearles felices fiestas a todos, que sus vidas estén llenas de bendiciones y esas cosas bonitas y cursis:3

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

Y ya saben, a seguir escribiendo y leyendo el próximo año aquí en Fanfiction.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
